starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Imperio Renacido
El Imperio Renacido fue una facción del Remanente Imperial dirigida por el Jedi Oscuro Hethrir, el Procurador de Justicia Imperial y un antiguo alumno de Darth Vader. Como un movimiento secreto que surjió después de la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en Endor, se infiltró en la Nueva República por un número de años en que construyó su base de poder. Lord Hethrir reclutó a poderosos aliados a su causa, incluyendo el Almirante Galak Fyyar, el ex estudiante Jedi Desann, y el sombrío Inquisidor, Antinnis Tremayne. Financiando sus operaciones mediante la esclavitud, el Imperio Renacido formó a un gran ejército de guerreros sensibles a la Fuerza que asaltaron el Praxeum Jedi en el 12 DBY. Después de la fracasada invasión, el movimiento se debilitó secuestrando a los tres niños Solo, para sacrificarlos en aras del semidios Waru, como parte de un pacto siniestro para obtener el poder absoluto en la Fuerza de Lord Hethrir. Los esfuerzos combinados de los Caballeros Jedi Luke Skywalker y Kyle Katarn, y los héroes de la Nueva República Han Solo y Leia Organa frustraron sus planes, llevando al movimiento a la ruina. Historia Lord Hethrir, un Firrerreo, fue elegido por el Lord Sith Darth Vader para recibir entrenamiento como Jedi Oscuro. Hethrir destacó en su formación y, como recompensa, fue nombrado Procurador de Justicia, la cabeza de todo el sistema imperial de justicia. El papel fue uno anónimo, durante el cual envió al exilio a miles de prisioneros en buques durmientes, y amasó una fortuna de su capacidad exclusiva de la cosecha cuerpo de madera. Previendo la caída del Imperio, Lord Hethrir hizo los preparativos para esta eventualidad, y cuando finalmente se produjo, se fue tomando sus recursos y seguidores con él en la clandestinidad. Allí permaneció en bajo, protegido por el anonimato de su antigua posición, para trazar un camino para recuperar su posición y restaurar la gloria del Imperio. Desarrolló una visión de un Imperio Renacido, con él como el nuevo Emperador. thumb|left|200px|[[Almirante/Leyendas|Almirante Galak Fyyar, el genio técnico bajo el Imperio Renacido.]] Para alcanzar esta meta, sabía que necesitaba un mayor acceso a la Fuerza, por lo que hizo un pacto con el semidios conocido como el Waru. El Waru era un ser de otra dimensión, llamado por los ritos salvajes realizado en la Estación de Investigación Crseih. A cambio de víctimas sensibles a la Fuerza para alimentarse, Waru daría a Hethrir poder absoluto sobre la Fuerza. Retirado en su defecto en la estación Crseih y en su mundo artificial privado, RenacimientoAliens in the Empire—un don especial de el propio Emperador—Hethrir creó una base de poder más amplio. Hethrir financió su movimiento con un floreciente comercio de esclavos, facilitados por los miles de prisioneros que había condenado y encarcelado en los buques durmientes, incluyendo a su propio pueblo, los Firrerreo. Estableció la Estación de Investigación Crseih—bajo el alias de Estación de Asilo—como el centro de este comercio de esclavos. Descontentos lores Imperiales, deseosos de recuperar su poder e influencia—como los lores Brashaa, Cnorec, y Qaqquqqu, y Lady UCCE—se unieron a él, bajo juramento del secreto y la devoción, trayendo con ellos numerosos seguidores y naves espaciales. Con estas finanzas el Imperio Renacido compró armamento de gángsters, como el rodiano Reelo Baruk, y, utilizando armadura, generadores de escudo y los núcleos de poder de las ruinas rescatadas de los Destructores Estelares en la órbita de Endor,N.R.I. Reports equipados con una flota, con la Aniquiladora como su nave insignia. Hethrir contrató al Almirante Galak Fyyar del Remanente Imperial para su causa en el 10 DBY y la financiación de muchas de sus empresas tecnológicas. Fyyar era más conocido por la innovación tecnológica que sus habilidades como líder militar, pero había trabajado estrechamente con el Emperador antes de desaparecer después de su muerte.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Consolidó su presencia en el Territorios del Borde Exterior, mientras que las alianzas con los señores de la guerra del Núcleo Profundo como el Almirante Harrsk se llevaron a cabo para reforzar su apoyo del Núcleo. thumb|right|200px|[[Desann, líder y entrenador de los Renacidos.]] Creación de un ejército Renacido Galak Fyyar se encontró con el fracaso de Caballero Jedi, Desann, un Chistori, que había abandonado la Academia Jedi después de matar a un compañero estudiante. Fyyar reconoció su potencial y lo llevó a su amo oscuro. A pesar del sesgo anti-extranjero, Hethrir tendió a Desann su mano derecha en el movimiento, y le confió la tarea de formar un ejército de Jedi Oscuros. Las búsquedas de sensibles a la Fuerza se iniciaron en los mundos carentes de agua, tales como Tatooine. Aquellos con potencial fueron secuestrados y llevados a ''Renacimiento para su adoctrinamiento. Hethrir, con una capacidad para sofocar las capacidades de los demás de la Fuerza, a menudo evitaba que los no-Humanos capaces de demostrar una capacidad de la Fuerza, fuesen enviadod a ser vendidos como esclavos. Los seres humanos con el potencial de la Fuerza se trasladaron a las filas de la Ayudantes, Procuradores y Juventudes del Imperio. Muchos de los alumnos de Hethrir fueron llevados al templo del Waru en la estación Crseih para ser "purificados". Waru posaba allí como un sanador, pero de vez en cuando de los muertos traídos para la curación, absorbía su fuerza. Muchos de las Juventudes del Imperio que sobrevivieron a la depuración fueron enviados a la República, trabajando en secreto para debilitarla. Otros fueron entregados a Desann para ser entrenados. Él tomó uno de ellos, una mujer joven humana, Tavion Axmis, como su aprendiz personal. Trabajando con Galak en la Instalación Cairn en el Cinturón de Lenico, experimentaron en la Juventudes del Imperio con poco talento para la Fuerza, tratando de infundirla artificialmente con los poderes oscuros de la Fuerza a través de los cristales artusianos y la alquimia Sith. Fue en este momento en que la Inteligencia de la Nueva República comenzó a oír rumores acerca de sus actividades, incluidos varios informes de actividad de Tavion alrededor del sistema Lenico, y los reclutadores imperiales en Tatooine. Algunas investigaciones preliminares se iniciaron, pero la magnitud de la amenaza aún no se vio realizada. thumb|left|200px|[[Antinnis Tremayne, un aliado de Lord Hethrir y del movimiento del Imperio Renacido.]] A fin de continuar los experimentos Galak, una instalación minería de laRepública en Artus Prime fue capturada en el 12 DBY. Se acababan de descubrir ricas vetas de cristales artusianos, que el Imperio Renacido confiscó, encarcelando a los mineros. Estos cristales fueron enviados a Kejim para la experimentación. La INR interceptó las transmisiones interceptadas de las confusas transmisiones de Kejim que contenían las palabras "Renacido" y el "Valle del Jedi", y envió a Kyle Katarn y a Jan Ors para investigar. Arrasando la instalación, los dos comandos fueron enviados a la investigación de la mina en Artus Prime. Desann, consciente de la destrucción de su instalacione de Kejim y la misión posterior, la utilizó para tender una trampa a Katarn, otro antiguo Jedi. Mientras Kyle investigaba la instalación minera, llamando a una fuerza de tarea de la Nueva República para recuperar la planta, Desann y su aprendiz Tavion tomaron prisionera a Jan Ors. En un encuentro destinado a humillar y enfurecer a Kyle, Desann lo golpeó y se burló de su falta de capacidad de la Fuerza—Kyle había dejado su atrofiamiento durante su tiempo fuera de la Academia. Fingieron la muerte de Jan, y escaparon del planeta antes de que las tropas de la República llegasen, dejando a Kyle roto. Todo esto fue un plan cuidadosamente calculado, diseñado para obligar a Katarn a revelar la ubicación del famosa Valle del Jedi, un Nexo de la Fuerza. (Lord Hethrir encargó a Desann que buscase el Valle del Jedi, después de que su aliado, el Alto Inquisidor Antinnis Tremayne, revelase su existencia.) Kyle, debidamente obligado, viajó a Ruusan y restableció sus propios poderes de la Fuerza, jurando venganza a Desann. Un dispositivo de seguimiento escondido en su nave, el Raven's Claw, permitió a Desann seguirlo. Desann luego llevó a sus Juventudes del Imperio nexo de la Fuerza del Valle, cuadruplicando sus facultades innatas, y cambiándoles el nombre por el de "Renacidos". La investigación fructífera Galak produjo una serie de avances tecnológicos para ayudar a los Renacidos, incluyendo la armadura de cortosis resistente al sable de luz, extraído del Cinturón de Lenico, equipado con cristales incrustados artusianos ayudaron a la conexión de la Fuerza. Algunos de estos soldados fueron equipados con armaduras de sigilo, formando a una élite de cuerpos de soldados de asalto. |thumb|right|200px|[[Reelo Baruk, una gángster rodiano y proveedor del Imperio Renacido.]] Asalto en el Praxeum Jedi Alertados de las actividades de Desann, y la amenaza a los Jedi, Kyle, Luke y los otros caballeros Jedi trabajaron para minar sus actividades. Luke visitó el Valle del Jedi y desturyó las fuerzas de Desann a fin de impedir la creación de más Renacidos. Kyle hizo un seguimiento de las actividades de los Renacidos a Nar Shaddaa. Allí, a partir del Barman de Baruk se las arregló para infiltrarse en la guarida de Reelo Baruk, donde, con la ayuda de Lando Calrissian, neutralizó la base y mató al señor del crimen. Siguiendo las operaciones del señor del crimen a Bespin, Kyle y un equipo de ataque de la República interrumpieron las actividades de los Renacidos. En la Ciudad de las Nubes, Kyle encontró a Tavion Axmis, enfrentándose en un duelo con sus sables de luz. Abrumándola, y tentado de matarla como venganza por la muerte de su compañera de Jan Ors, la empezó a ahogar. Con miedo a morir, Axmis reveló el ardid—Ors aún estaba viva. Por lástima, Katarn la dejó vivir. Posteriormente esta huyó del Imperio Renacido, por miedo a las represalias de su maestro. A pesar de estos reveses, Lord Hethrir consideró que con un ejército de Renacidos, complementado por tropas de asalto Imperiales, era el momento adecuado para una gran confrontación con la República—la invasión del Praxeum Jedi de Yavin 4. Sería una victoria simbólica, la destrucción de un símbolo de esperanza y bondad en la República, y una poderosa plataforma para lanzar al Imperio Renacido en prominencia. También iba a ser un asalto personal, una oportunidad para Desann para regresar a su antigua Academia, mostrando su verdadero poder. thumb|left|200px|[[Tavion Axmis, una Juventud del Imperio y aprendiz de Desann.]] El asalto fue lanzado desde el buque insignia de los Renacidos , Aniquiladora, con una avalancha de cientos de Cápsulas de Despliegue Rápido Todo Terreno sobre la luna. Cada nave de asalto AT-RDP contenía tropas y AT-STs. Sin embargo, el asalto se convirtió en un desastre total. Kyle Katarn había logrado infiltrarse en la nave justo antes de que saliese de la instalación Cairn. Durante la salto hiperespacial, se enfrentó a Galak Fyyar, que estaba blindado en un único traje blindado, y lo mató. Al salir del hiperespacio, rescató a su compañera Jan Ors, y alertó al Escuadrón Pícaro de la ubicación del buque. Derribó la escudos, permitiendo al escuadrón de combate de élite destruir el buque, incluidos muchas de las naves de asalto complementarias, pero sin desplegar. Esta redujo drásticamente la fuerza de invasión del Imperio Renacido. Aquellos Renacidos ya en la selva de la luna, pronto fueron superados por los más fuertemente entrenados Jedi. Escapando de la Aniquiladora, Kyle finalmente alcanzó a Desann en el corazón del Gran Templo. A pesar de los mutuos intentos de cambiar a su oponente, el duelo siguió. Con ambos combatientes con las facultados por el Valle del Jedi, que fueron muy igualados, finalmente prevaleció Katarn, matando a Desann. La entrada espectacular en los asuntos galácticos previstos por Lord Hethrir y sus seguidores estaba en la ruina. Pero incluso con sus dos principales lugartenientes muertos, Hethrir no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño; sólo tendría que recurrir a planes más drásticos y radical. [[Archivo:Doomgiver Destroyed.jpg|thumb|right|200px|La Aniquiladora explota sobre Yavin 4.]] Sacrificio a el Waru A pesar de la creciente presión de sus partidarios, y la enorme inversión en investigación y formación perdida, Lord Hethrir aún tenía el control de las jóvenes Juventudes del Imperio y los programas de adoctrinamiento afiliados. Después de haberse quedado sin cargueros de niños para vender, comenzó a robar de los mundos de la República. Como tal, él estaba todavía en condiciones de suministrar a Waru con sensibles a la Fuerza, y mantener su negocio con vida. Con la República preocupada por la campaña Orinda de Gilad Pellaeon, Hethrir recibió un breve aplazamiento, reorganizando algunas de sus instalaciones, tales como la de Alzoc III. Sin embargo, Kyle Katarn y la República siguieron sus pasos, destruyendo la base, y matando a algunos de sus más preciados Renacidos.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo. La demo tiene información contradictoria acerca de si se establece, antes, durante o después que el resto del juego. Sin embargo, desde que Katarn tiene un sable de luz durante la demostración, este artículo se sitúa después del juego completo en el que recupera su sable de luz. Los rumores de niños secuestrados también empezaron a preocupar a la agente de la República Winter Retrac enviada a investigar. thumb|200px|left|[[Chewbacca/Leyendas|Chewbacca fue herido durante el secuestro de los niños Solo.]] Sin embargo, Hethrir sabía que si pudiese obtener a Waru para empoderarse de él, podría darse cuenta de su visión. Lo que necesitaba era un niño excepcionalmente fuerte en la Fuerza que permitiese a el Waru regresar a su dimensión hogar y'' permitir a Hethrir recibir el poder sin límites que tanto ansiaba. Hethrir creía que los niños Solo servirían para este propósito. Casualmente, la Jefa de Estado Leia Organa Solo estaba realizando una gira por los mundos del Borde Exterior poco después del 14 DBY, y había tomado a sus hijos junto con ella. Mientras que en Mon calamari y Gbu, los primeros planetas en su itinerario no proporcionarían oportunidades, Munto Codru, el tercer planeta en la gira, ofrecería el lugar perfecto para un intento de secuestro. Su sistema político incluía rituales de "secuestros" de niños nobles, que más tarde fueron rescatados ilesos. Hethrir correctamente supuso que cualquier persecución o represalia se retrasaría en el supuesto de que su secuestro era sólo una parte de la política del deporte. Bloqueando temporalmente la capacidad de Leia de sentir a sus hijos, y con una bomba de presión para incapacitar a los cuidadores de los niños—el Wookiee Chewbacca y una página local—Anakin, Jacen y Jaina Solo, así como los chambelán wyrwulf de Munto Codru fueron capturados y llevados por bote. Fueron enviados fuera del planeta al mundo artificial de Hethrir, mientras Leia todavía era aconsejada para esperar a una petición de rescate. thumb|200px|right |[[Juventudes del Imperio vigilan a los niños Solo en el mundo artificial.]] En su mundo artificial, Hethrir dijo a los niños que sus padres habían muerto y que él se ocuparía de ellos a partir de ahora como su padre adoptivo. Los niños sospecharon, sin embargo, y demostraron ser muy resistentes a la programación. Hethrir asignó a su propio hijo, Tigris, para cuidar de Anakin, y poner a los gemelos con el resto de los niños encarcelados, incluyendo a una chica Chironian, Lusa. Los niños secuestrados causaron muchos problemas en la estación, utilizando la Fuerza para hostigar a los jóvenes procuradores. Aunque escondidos en celdas separadas, los gemelos Solo lograron escapar de sus celdas, tomando un número de otros niños con ellos. Con la ayuda de un femenino dragón de arena femenino que se comunicó con Jacen, escaparon del complejo y se escondieron de los procuradores y ayudantes en un pantano. Mientras tanto, Leia y Chewbacca habían estado siguiendo a Hethrir a través de la Fuerza. Descubrieron un grupo de 24 barcos durmientes, uno de los cuales contenía a una ex-compañera de Hethrir, la curandera Jedi Rillao. Cinco años antes, Hethrir la había encerrado en una red de dispositivo de tortura en el buque. Esta nave estaba llena de Firrerreos que Hethrir había encarcelado como un signo de su lealtad al Emperador, después de que destruyese todo su Mundo. Uniéndose a su partida, Rillao llevó a Leia y Chewbacca a los Indexer de Chalcedon—un rival en el comercio de esclavos de la propia Estación de Asilo de Hethrir. Rillao reveló que Hethrir había secuestrado a su hijo Tigris, con la esperanza de que tendría éxito como líder del imperio Renacido de Hethrir. Al darse cuenta de que Tigris no tenían fuerza potencial, Hethrir ni siquiera había revelado su parentesco con el niño, pero lo mantuvo en torno a él como su sirviente personal. Estación Crseih Llegando al mundo artificial, Leia, Chewbacca y Rillao rescataron a Jacen, Jaina y a los otros niños en el ''Alderaan. Llegaron demasiado tarde para rescatar a Anakin sin embargo, ya que Hethrir había partido hacia la Estación Crseih con una falange de Procuradores, intentando relanzar el Imperio Renacido y sacrificar a Anakin en el templo del Waru. Siguiéndole de cerca los talones, las dos madres lo persiguieron. thumb|200px|left|[[Waru, un componente clave en el plan de Lord Hethrir]] Además, en la Estación Crseih, Han Solo y Luke Skywalker estaban investigando informes de Jedi perdidos, filtrada por el artista y antiguo conocido de Solo, Xaverri. Xaverri había estado en la estación por un número de años y fue profundamente interesado sobre el "curandero" Waru, y los quería para investigarlos. Luke, sin embargo, pareció ser tomado por el extraño, su juicio y habilidad de la Fuerza lisiadas por la resonancia y la cercanía a la estrella cristalizada. Comenzó a ser desconfiado de Han y Xaverri y convencido de que necesitaba la ayuda y curación de Waru El conflicto llegó a su apogeo, al reunirse las tres partidas en el templo del Waru. En una gran ceremonia, rodeado por todos sus apoyos, Lord Hethrir planeó sacrificar a Anakin en el altar de Waru. La recién llegada Rillao reveló a su hijo la verdad sobre su padre y, Tigris, decidió que el infante Anakin no tenía elección en ser ‘‘purificado’’, volviéndose a Hethrir, previniendo su sacrificio. El desiquilibrado Skywalker se sumergió en el interior del Waru en lugar de Anakin, forzando a Han y Leia a seguirlo. Hethrir, sabiendo que Luke sería un sacrificio mejor que Anakin sin ninguna duda, creyó que sus planes serían finalmente fructíferos. Rillao, sin embargo, se lanzó hacia Hethrir en un furioso ataque. Dentro de las doradas honduras del Waru, Han y Leia intentaron traer de vuelta a Luke, curado por los llantos de los niños Solo. Enfurecido por la oportunidad perdida y el fallo de Hethrir para cumplir con su negocio, Waru consumió a Hethrir. Con el poder de la Fuerza de Hethrir siendo devuelto a su dimensión hogar, presumiblemente mató a Hethrir. thumb|right|200px|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker se vio debilitado por la estrela cristalizada]] Consecuencias Con la estrella de cristalización arrastrada peligrosamente en el agujero negro, toda la estación Crseih fue esclavizado por el Halcón Milenario y juntos saltaron al hiperespacio al sistema Codru. El resto de procuradores y muchos de los partidarios de Hethrir fueron capturados y detenidos en la estación. Con Hethrir, Fyyar y Desann muertos, el movimiento del Imperio Renacido se derrumbó. Consciente de su existencia, Leia se comprometió a encontrar al resto de saboteadores de las Juventudes del Imperio. Algunos se quedaron en general y, finalmente, se unieron a la ex aprendiz de Desann, Tavion Axmis, en un culto Sith, llamado los Discípulos de Ragnos. El culto fue destruido por los esfuerzos conjuntos de Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn y su nuevo aprendiz Jaden Korr.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy La Nueva República, se cobró el mundo artificial y la estación Crseih, y devolvió a los otros niños secuestrados a sus familias. Algunos de los niños, especialmente la chironian Lusa, iba a unirse a la Academia Jedi Junior en Yavin 4.Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague La Estación Crseih finalmente se trasladó a la órbita del planeta Pakuuni.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Las naves de esclavos de Hethrir fueron recuperadas y los Firrerreo finalmente se establecerían en el planeta Belderone, bien recibidos por otro ex Jedi Oscuro, Flint.The Essential Guide to Alien Species El mundo artificial capturado de Hethrir sería estudiado por los ingenieros de la República, incluido un antiguo diseñador de la Estrella de la Muerte, Bevel Lemelisk,The Essential Chronology y la tecnología fue utilizada más adelante en el proyecto Nueva Clase. Por último, el sueño de Hethrir de un resurgimiento del Imperio nunca se llevaría a cabo con la Remanente Imperial conducidoade nuevo a un número ínfimo de los sectores en el borde exterior. Más tarde se firmaría un tratado con la Nueva República, los Acuerdos de Bastion, poniendo fin a la larga Guerra Civil Galáctica.Vision of the Future Entre bastidores La conexión entre el movimiento del Imperio Renacido en The Crystal Star y los Jedi Renacidos de Desann de Jedi Outcast fue hecha en The Dark Forces Saga, Part 6: Outcasts and Megalomaniacs Welcome. La retcon fue obvia, aunque aún no se había realizado hasta este punto. Recogía las dos organizaciones y le dio un ascenso a la historia de Estrella de Cristal, una novela a menudo impopular en el fandom de Star Wars. [[Archivo:Doomgiver4.jpg|thumb|right|200px|La Aniquiladora, recargada con Cápsulas de Despliegue Rápido Todo Terreno.]] Apariciones *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 1'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''JediAcademyTraining Manual'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Miembros del Imperio Renacido Categoría:Campañas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoría:Facciones del Remanente Imperial Categoría:Facciones políticas